


【授权翻译】Go Fish/去钓鱼吧

by carboxyl



Series: The way to Piltover/皮尔特沃夫大逃亡 [4]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carboxyl/pseuds/carboxyl
Summary: 逆命不想野营。当然了，学游泳也是一样。





	【授权翻译】Go Fish/去钓鱼吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Fish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955968) by [albawrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/albawrites/pseuds/albawrites). 



01

“所以你们是因为这个才一起跑路的？”伊泽瑞尔望向不远处正在交谈的格雷福斯和艾克，问。

逆命长长地叹了一口气，他摇了摇头：“也不全是吧。你别多想了，小伙子。”

“哈？”伊泽瑞尔冲他眨眼，“我怎么可能不多想啊？毕竟你们两个都——”

“只是类似于炮友那样的关系而已。”逆命耸耸肩，表情冷静到让人无法想像他刚才又一次与死神擦肩而过，“我觉得挺好。”

伊泽瑞尔根本不理会他的解释，一脸坏笑，“喂，别这么说啊。你明明爱他，不是吗？昨晚我看见你们俩了。呃...虽然我刚刚恢复过来，记忆还有点模糊，但肯定没记错。”

他已经被困扰了有些时候了，更何况逆命还一直在微妙地回避他的追问。逆命尝试过对他偷换概念，从潜意识里阻止他。可他毕竟是伊泽瑞尔，没有问题也能硬找出问题来的好奇宝宝。真是个死孩子。

“你应该告诉他。”伊泽瑞尔提议。

“我不太明白啊，小冒失鬼，你现在怎么不脱光衣服拥抱自由了呢？”逆命故意提高音量说。

“喂！”伊泽瑞尔死撑着不让自己看起来很尴尬，“我只是——这就是我感受自由的一种方式好吗？更何况我当时只是个孩子！”

“嗯~嗯。”

“不管这些。你考虑一下，好吗？”伊泽瑞尔叹气。

逆命没再逗他，而是转向格雷福斯。“准备好了吗，伙计？”

“我们出发吧。”格雷福斯点头确认。

问题可以到了时候再解决。现在，他们的目的地仍然是皮尔特沃夫。

02  
让逆命走着去皮城显然是不可能的，对格雷福斯来说却恰恰相反，他做所有事都习惯脚踏实地，由自己做生活的主宰。但折中的选择还是有的。偶尔奢侈一把不是坏事，只要手头够足就行。

在祖安以北几英里处有一座火车站，他们可以从这儿去往皮城。这是两座水火不容的城市之间苦涩的安排。当然，它只能无奈地坐落于祖安边缘，但对他们而言再方便不过了。逆命对售票员稍微说了几句花言巧语，就用折扣价租到了一间供两人使用的车厢。

车厢里的两张床是分开的，逆命对此声明很有必要。另外，里面还有一张摆着几支花的实心橡木桌。其实他们用不到桌子，不过手感摸起来还挺好。

“我们本来可以坐普通座的。”格雷福斯说着，走进了装备齐全的车厢。“居然还有卫生间。这玩意儿有排水管道吗？”

“马尔科姆，我不久前才忍受过那艘破船、那家破饭店，而且我应该还经历过一次时间旅行，差点在海盗手下丧命。”逆命回身锁住了舱门，“我想我有权利放纵一下。”

格雷福斯只是摇了摇头，懒得和他计较。

他甩掉靴子，而逆命脱下外套，把它挂在了不远处的钩子上。他挑眉，对格雷福斯说：“除此之外，我觉得你大概想要点私人时间。”

“啊...？”格雷福斯顿了一下，似乎有些出神。

“但现在看来，你更想抱怨我花钱大手大脚吧？”逆命接着说道，当他开始解开背心上的扣子时，故意放慢了动作。

亲密的暗示似乎已经足够了。格雷福斯抓住他的一只手腕，把他推到墙上。逆命看着他的表情，在格雷福斯吻上他之前轻轻笑了。他们之前也做过几次，格雷福斯身上总有一种切实的饥渴与决心，充斥着啃咬与原始的欲望，那对逆命来说刚刚好。可现在，它变得绝望而柔和。

有些事变了。逆命不知道自己是否该问这些变化从何而来。他喜欢这样的方式，但也同样担心着。

手指刚解开背心上的最后一颗纽扣，格雷福斯就把它扯了下来，与此同时，逆命也脱下了他的披风。格雷福斯脱离了这个吻，转而从下颚线咬上了他的喉咙，牙齿沿着大动脉上的表皮刮擦，让逆命几乎窒息。

“托比厄斯。”

很少见地，格雷福斯又那么叫他了。逆命眨眨眼，跟他对视。

“你说过你会回答我的问题。不知道你还记不记得。”格雷福斯看着他，手上脱衣服的动作仍然慢慢进行着。

逆命当然记得。那是一段奇异的记忆，它既像是十年前真的发生过一样，但事实上，又是刚才真正发生过的。已经很糟了，而对于像他这样的人，只会比很糟还糟。逆命记得自己承诺过会回答他的问题，他暗自咒骂十年前的自己，那时的他反倒比现在更坦诚一些。

他也当然没有回答。相反，他把格雷福斯拉近身前，两人的下身小幅摩擦起来。“现在还没到时候，对吧？”他镇定地反问。

格雷福斯被撩拨得低吼一声，但手却摁住了逆命的手腕，并没有放开他的意思。“我觉得，”另一只手游移到了逆命的肋骨上，触摸新生的伤疤，“这很有必要。”

又回到了这个糟糕的话题。逆命叹了口气，头歪向一边，几缕长发垂落到脸上。“马尔科姆，我知道你讨厌一无所知的感觉。但现在，我就想要这个。你能不能等会儿再问？”

逆命的语气已经尽可能真诚了，但他不知道格雷福斯会怎么想。托比厄斯很少对人敞开心扉，但马尔科姆·格雷福斯却能与他相互信任、相互依靠。没错，格雷福斯从来都是个暴躁又顽固的家伙，但那时候他会毫不怀疑地把自己的后背交给他。格雷福斯是他最值得信赖的伙伴。这就是托比厄斯所表现出来的，完全是意料之内。

与十年前的自己相比，逆命有了更多的保留。这不等于他更愿意给格雷福斯口上一管，而不是在夜里浪漫地和他接吻。但与其纠结于错综复杂的感情，放纵的性生活让人在心态上松快得多。不管现在马尔科姆对他是怎么想的，告白的时机还没成火候。

格雷福斯望着他，然后倾身附上他的身体。牙齿在片刻间咬住了他的耳垂，逆命被激得吞咽了一下。“那你告诉我，什么时候才叫‘到时候’吧。”格雷福斯对着他的耳朵轻声说。

他放开了逆命的双手，逆命如释重负地点头，他继续开始拽下那个男人的衬衫。“真是谢天谢地了。”他夸张地调侃道。但他知道自己是真诚的，并且希望格雷福斯愿意等待。

剩下的衣物被丢到地上，和其他皱巴巴的乱摊子混在一起，被他们抛在脑后。格雷福斯吸吮着逆命的喉结，让他喘息不已，身体不由自主地后倾。格雷福斯的胡须刮过他的皮肤，刺痒的触觉比脖子上深情的吮吻更让他动情。最终，格雷福斯还是吻回了他的嘴唇，逆命主动迎上去，这个男人的舌头比他预料的要软得多，但不管怎样，他都会接纳他。

逆命感觉到一只手抓住了他的臀部，他忍不住笑了。这有点措手不及，但与此同时，他又不禁对自己的技术有点自满。如果他的嘴没有正忙着接吻的话，说不定他会拿这个再调戏一下格雷福斯，然后像往常一样收到格雷福斯在他手臂上揍下的一拳。但既然那家伙那么专注，还是算了。

快速进入正戏并不难，逆命的手指游刃有余地抚弄着格雷福斯的腿根。格雷福斯粗重地喘气，而逆命微微一笑。他甚至没有碰他的阴茎，只是又急促地揉搓了一圈他的臀部，回到了稳定的节奏。他的双手从下沿着小腹往上移动，在格雷福斯的胸口轻轻画起小圈。逆命拨弄着他的一边乳头，而格雷福斯轻哼着，不知道该对这陌生的刺激作何反应。这个男人不知所措的样子很有趣，于是逆命光滑的拇指又在乳晕周围敏感的皮肤上爱抚起来。身下抽搐的顶弄告诉他，格雷福斯正慢慢勃起了，这样的前戏似乎很有效。

格雷福斯停止了接吻，一脸尴尬地看着他。“怎么？你上过的那些陪酒女郎们没和你这么玩过吗？”逆命玩笑道。

“你不是陪酒女郎。”

“那当然，我比她们漂亮多了，”逆命笑着点头，“感觉怎么样？”

“你...和她们不一样。”指腹又一次划过他的乳头，格雷福斯摒息，然后沉沉地呼出气来，他靠近逆命，低声警示：“要是你再这样，我就把你干进墙里去。”

这个疯狂的想法让他的背后升起一丝愉悦的寒意，但逆命只是微笑以对，他微微侧身，不停地撩拨格雷福斯的嘴唇。“你保证你真会这么做吗？”逆命故意拉长了调子，两只拇指再次擦过他的乳头。

格雷福斯失神地咆哮着，下半身急不可耐，顶弄了一会儿之后，就狠狠吻住了他。不知为什么，逆命也浑身发烫起来，也许是因为那根抵着他大腿内侧的阴茎，又也许是因为格雷福斯正牢牢地控制着他，那个正在缩减的距离，还有那双强有力的手掌。

“外套口袋...”逆命艰难地从深吻里挣脱，喘着气指示他，不过中场休息还没到时候，格雷福斯就又不管不顾地咬了下来。只是被手指逗弄了几下就变成现在这个样子，看来他还挺成功的。

外套就挂在格雷福斯的脑袋旁边，他往里面掏来掏去。逆命很少会在口袋里放东西，所以他的要求一定是早有预料的。终于，格雷福斯摸到了一瓶润滑油，他还想再吻一会儿，不过停下来做润滑更有必要一些。

“你没忘记怎么做吧，嗯？”逆命低笑。格雷福斯伸手握住他的阴茎，逆命的笑消失了，转而，他的喉咙里逸出了含混的呜咽。

“也就刚过了几天而已，”格雷福斯直截了当地回答，“你的废话还是一如既往的多。”

“才不是这样。我只是想在说话的时候给你个机会——”逆命还想再侃两句，可一根轻轻推入内部的手指阻止了他，“啊...呃，那...好吧。”

格雷福斯朝他扬起眉毛：“你刚才想说什么？”

可他还没来得及回答，先出口的却是不成句的呻吟。格雷福斯果然没有忘记他的敏感点在哪里。手指在前列腺上摩擦，逆命的双腿战栗起来，他抓住格雷福斯的肩膀，“马尔科姆、”他断断续续地说，“我知道、你——嗯啊...”妈的，格雷福斯这家伙像故意似的，偏偏在这个时候又加了一根手指进去，“你挺壮实的，但、你也不能就这么一直、架着我吧...当然了，如果你、想继续的话——唔...马尔科姆...”他撑着格雷福斯的胸口，颤个不停。

“嗯...”格雷福斯沉思了一会儿。逆命说得似乎在理。他抽出手指，把那个高度正合适的橡木桌子拉了过来，让逆命靠在上面，接着便一手扶住他的臀部，一手抬起他的大腿。

男人的龟头顶在他身上。逆命大口呼吸，以便在格雷福斯进入时更放松地容纳他。他们第一次上床的时候，全程中大部分的节奏都掌控在逆命手里，但这一次，掌控者的位置由格雷福斯接过了手。看起来格雷福斯还真有点兑现承诺的意思，而且他还挺期待自己被格雷福斯摁在墙上大干一通的感觉的。谁他妈在乎其他乘客能不能听见呢？

慢慢地，格雷福斯插了进来，逆命耐心地等着，直到他把大半个柱身都埋进去，才长长地叹出一口气。相比之下，格雷福斯就没那么耐心了，他咬住了逆命裸露在外的喉咙，将他拖至自己身前，狠狠捅入他的身体。

“你就不知道累吗——哈啊...！”逆命喘息着，“如果再这么干下去的话？”

“会吗？”格雷福斯蹭了蹭他的脖子，音调里是令人无法忽视的饥渴与决心。男人越发用力地操弄他，把他死死顶到墙上。背脊与墙面发出沉重的撞击声，这下，隔壁的乘客想不听到都不可能了。

格雷福斯真是该死的言出必行，每一次抽插都伴随着一声肉体与墙壁撞击的粗糙噪音。逆命无奈苦笑，双手紧紧攀着他的肩膀，口中嘶哑地呻吟。格雷福斯的每一个动作都唤醒了他身体内部急速涌起的快感，高潮越来越近了。他靠在墙上，仰起头来无声地喟叹。

“马尔科姆...”逆命用气音说，他知道那个男人懂得他的意思。

格雷福斯的口中闪过两句不痛不痒的粗话，他在逆命的身体里左冲右突，灼热的吐息直直打在逆命的脖颈上，感觉到身下人咬得更紧，便直接在里面射了出来。转瞬之后，逆命也毫不克制地射了，他口中喃喃着格雷福斯的名字，浊液飞溅到两人的小腹之间，高潮来得又热又黏。

在下一口空气进入肺管之前，逆命失神了。他垂下头来，倚靠在格雷福斯的肩膀上。

“感觉这只耳朵要被你叫聋了，”格雷福斯咕哝着退出他的身体，“我都不知道你叫起床来能有这么响。”

“看吧，之前我们住过的那些地方墙都太薄了。都是你挑的。”逆命咧嘴笑着，“嗯...没想到这张桌子还挺有用的。”

格雷福斯一言不发地扶他从桌上下来。逆命的整个后背都有点酸痛，不过能有这么一次尝试倒也不坏。管他呢？疼痛都是暂时的。逆命朝他感激地笑了笑，一手扶着他的胸膛。

“刚才谁嫌这个卫生间多余的？现在不就起到作用了吗？”他自言自语，拉着格雷福斯走进浴室，打开了龙头。

淋浴的水流了下来，格雷福斯哼了一声，“我当然知道它有用。不用你多说。”

“如果我说我们可以在这里再来一轮呢？”逆命的一手滑向了他的臀部，向他会意一笑。

接下来的事自不必说，当然是兽性大发的法外狂徒把他推到瓷砖墙上，继续大干一通了。

03

车厢安静了一会儿。逆命的喉咙有点哑，毕竟在这两轮里他可叫了个爽。从结果来看，格雷福斯的疑问确实被他成功搁置了，而这也正是他想要的。

逆命心不在焉地梳理已经干燥的头发，看向正凝视着百叶窗外、百无聊赖的格雷福斯。他想跟他随便聊聊天，又怕万一踩雷，自己就堵不住格雷福斯的嘴了。

“感觉怎么样？”他听见格雷福斯突然发问。

逆命放下梳子，抬起头。“想让我展开讲讲吗？”

格雷福斯挑眉，“就是我们...”，然后他颇有深意地歪了歪头。

“哦，就是你的老二在干我的时候？”看见格雷福斯突然尴尬的神情，逆命不由得笑了。“拜托！我们都老大不小了，我这话说得也没错嘛。你想，做爱的时候当然还是把老二插到那儿最正常啦。”

“所以呢？”格雷福斯的表情有点恼火。

“除非你当时没有完全投入，否则一定会感觉很爽啊。”逆命走近，坐在了格雷福斯身边。“刚进去的时候会有点疼，但习惯了就会...怎么说呢，还挺舒服的？用后面的感觉和正常地用前面的感觉是两种不一样的愉悦，有时候我会只偏好其中一种。要看情况。”

“嗯...”

逆命对他怪笑。“你刚才一直在想的不会就是这个吧？感觉怎么样？”

“没一直想这个，虽然确实有想到过。”突然，格雷福斯抱住了他，这是逆命未曾预料的。距离变得亲昵，他的头自然地倚在格雷福斯肩上，而男人的双手则环抱着他的腰。做完之后的气氛总是柔情的，但这一次，这份情感似乎更深沉了些。

逆命感到古怪。他不反感，但不习惯，只能说服自己闭上眼，享受这一刻的宁静。格雷福斯本是一个简单的人，可他如今的变化使逆命有点措手不及。他感到兴奋，却也担忧着。逆命的身体僵直了一会儿，而当格雷福斯长满老茧的手指抚上他的头发时，他才真正地放松下来。

其实...也不算太糟。

整列火车突然转向，在一次刹车之后，车速渐渐慢了下来。逆命疑惑地起身，身旁的格雷福斯看起来也跟他一样困惑。他看了看窗外，很显然，列车很快就要停下了，但这是为什么呢？

“亲爱的乘客们，由于前方铁轨发生故障，我们将在此地作短暂停留，之后会将各位送回祖安。接下来重复一遍——”广播嗡嗡作响。

“这他妈的耍我呢？！”逆命自嘲。

“我们肯定不能再回去了。”格雷福斯摇头。

逆命一把抓起外套，“那当然。我们该出去看看情况。”

火车一停下来，逆命就立即找到了一条出去的路，在被其他人发现之前，他们就一起溜了出来。他双手插兜，在车身周围漫步，好奇地观察着受损的铁轨。

铁轨被撕裂了，上面留有某种巨兽的爪痕，看起来有点眼熟。

“好烦人啊...先是隔壁大白天的不检点，现在又发生这种事。啧，真是...把火车当什么地方了啊...”听起来是某个贵妇在抱怨。

逆命噗嗤一笑，“真想不到会有人在火车上干这种事，对吧，马尔科姆？”

格雷福斯翻了个白眼，抓住他的手臂，“少说废话。如果要去皮城还有很长的路要走。”

“等下，你认真的吗？你要走过去？”

“不然呢？在你变成现在这副死样子之前不也是经常用脚走路的吗？”格雷福斯不满。

“可我就是不喜欢这种穿着丝绸衣服流汗的感觉啊。而且我还没拿到退的车票钱呢！”

“少了这几个子儿也饿不死你。别磨蹭，逆命。”

逆命的快乐火车游计划就此泡汤。他叹了口气，跟上格雷福斯的步伐。

“你可要知道，这么长的路一天之内是绝对走不完的。而纯靠走路去皮城，再快也得在外头风餐露宿两天吧。”逆命指出。

格雷福斯瞥了他一眼。“我当然清楚。而且这不是‘风餐露宿’，是‘野营’才对。几个月前我就是沿着这条路追杀你的。”

“不会也是徒步吧？你居然为了杀我费这么大劲儿，真让我受宠若惊。”

“少他妈说俏皮话，你他妈当时逃得多快自己不知道吗？”格雷福斯冷哼一声。

“那是，要是敢对你放水，我绝对早就死无全尸了。”逆命笑着回答，“不展开讲讲你当时的追杀计划吗，老家伙？”

他的问题让格雷福斯咕哝了一声。“好吧，但这不是什么愉快的经历，”他接着说，“其实很简单，跟随着那些有关你的风言风语，它们说你在、或你大概会去哪儿，我就去哪儿。如果发现你，我可能就直接把你给毙了。”

“‘可能’呢。”

“你看，真没什么好展开讲的。虽然我的确考虑过在你生日那天找到你然后送你吃枪子儿，但时机不好找啊。”

逆命耸耸肩。“只可惜你不知道我的生日是哪一天。”

格雷福斯慢慢回过头，神情严肃，目露凶光，他一字一句地说：“四月四号。”

“我操！你个狗娘养的怎么知道——？我从没跟任何人说过！”

格雷福斯对他露齿而笑，并保持沉默。

“聪明啊，马尔科姆·格雷福斯。但你的脑子要真有那么好使，就一定考虑过在我生日那天从蛋糕里蹦出来送我吃枪子吧？”

“妈的，”格雷福斯啐了一句，“我当时怎么没想到呢。”

04

当一个人习惯了现代交通工具与位移魔法时，徒步对他来说绝对是一种折磨。而且就算使用魔法，“命运”的搭载人数和射程距离都有限制。格雷福斯不想陪他等下一班火车，而追杀他们的比尔吉沃特海盗也不是吃素的。尽管不愿意，徒步前往皮尔特沃夫是他们唯一的选择。

现在，对逆命来说最背的事情还是他那双不合脚的靴子。那是在艾欧尼亚买的，既不合脚也不如旧的那双漂亮，还得穿着它走两天的路。他的脚快受不了穿着这双靴子走过田野和森林的感觉了，逆命迫切需要一间客栈，马上休息休息。

当然，这是白日做梦，起码这两天没可能了。

傍晚时分，太阳还没完全落山。逆命早早就把外套脱下挂在手臂上了，走路的这段时间让他热得不行，但不知道为什么，格雷福斯一直都没脱他那件披风，这让逆命挺佩服的。

终于，他们发现了一块空地，空地旁还有一个小小的湖泊。格雷福斯扫视了一遍这片区域，道：“在这里过夜应该不错。”

“确实不错。睡在泥土和石头上有助于忆苦思甜。”

“不发牢骚能把你憋死？”

逆命耸肩，“能憋疯。”然而格雷福斯并不接着陪他拌嘴了，他正抱着双臂，若有所思地看着水面。

“...马尔科姆？”

“你也知道，”格雷福斯深吸了一口气，转身面对他，“这地方挺不错的，很适合我来教你学游——”

“不要。”逆命早知道他会说什么，立即拒绝。

“逆命，万一哪天我没法把你从水里救出来，你他妈是不是就准备直接等死了？”格雷福斯怒视着他，“先是比尔吉沃特，然后是祖安。我当然不介意多救你几次，但最近这种事发生得也太频繁了吧。你至少得学学怎么不被淹死。”

“只要我大声喊救命，你就会来捞我的。”回答显然底气不足，逆命一点也不觉得自己在学游泳这件事上有什么天分。

“所以万一我来不了呢？没人能保证我们下一次也能顺利脱困。得学点保命的本事。”

“你不用跟我说这些。”逆命的声音越发安静了。

一只强壮有力的手按在他肩上，手指轻轻地捏了捏。“可以慢慢来。”格雷福斯说。

他不喜欢这个主意，但他知道格雷福斯是为他好。他在游泳上吃过太多亏了，而且幸运女神也不可能永远对他保持微笑。他长长叹了口气，用力揉了一把自己的脸。“行吧。”他喃喃道。

“你这么热情，可让我怎么办。”格雷福斯坏笑着抱住他，给了他一个吻。

格雷福斯明晃晃的示好对他而言是个意外之喜。最近他已经注意到了，格雷福斯在这方面开窍了很多，那个男人不善言辞，却很有行动力。逆命闭上双眼，尽量不去想这份示好和游泳有什么肮脏的利益关系，他张开嘴唇，深深地接纳这个吻。

“嗯...好些了吗？”格雷福斯轻声问。

“居然敢贿赂我，”逆命又轻叹了口气，“是谁教你这种卑鄙手段的？”

“我现在就能说出一个名字。”

“我们还是不要互相甩锅了。”


End file.
